Talk:Cang Du/Archive 1
"Sou To" alongside "Tsan Tu" I just wanted to clarify why I removed the rendering Sou To from the Cang Du's name data and left only the katakana transcription Tsan Tu. When I put my data re: this into the Translation Corner, I'd only meant the part about how, if his name had been meant to be written in Japanese, the Kanji used would prob. be pronounced as something like Sou (for Cang) and To (for Du), as a bit of illustrative trivia or FYI thing; but since the katakana reading seems to indicate the intention *is* Mandarin Chinese Cang Du (phonetically adapted via the katakana as Tsan Tu) this Tsan Tu is the only correct romanization of the katakana for the page, and Sou To should be omitted. Adam Restling (talk) 11:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Whoops, thanks Adam. That was my mistake! [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Several spelling mistakes Please can an admin correct spelling errors and also edit the latest text that was interpreted as of chapter 553, they are identical to Histugaya's and even detail what happened from his point of view. One of several examples "As Cang is encased in a giant cross-shaped flower, he apologized for not making it a pentagram."Skitzo1 (talk) 18:47, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Shejin Zao Has anyone found out what exactly Cang's "Snake Force Claws" technique does? If not, should we at least list it as one of his abilities and describe what it looks like? Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 21:05, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Dead? Should we list Cang as dead? Bazz-B stated he was defeated, which in the Bleachverse tends to mean dead. :Nevermind, I realized something in this chapter that shows he is alive. Ability His iron ability must be added to his profile. SilverRain (talk) 06:13, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :It's been added.--Xilinoc (talk) 07:10, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Still Alive All right it's absolutely preposterous that he has been written off as dead. When Cang's being slashed, the sword clearly goes through his shoulder and not through any vitals. Look at the image http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/559/17. Cang's head is still intact. It looks as though he's been dismembered. If you look closely you can see his disconnected shoulder in the right corner. I don't understand why he's being written off as being dead when we can barely see his whole body. You can see Izuru's full body and say he is still alive despite the fact that his injuries are worse than Cang's. For now, just leave his page until we get more information. Dismemberment is not death. Marioman53 (talk) 01:56, December 1, 2013 (UTC) No one said he was dead. Like Shaz Domino, we just stated what happened, not the result of it. SilverRain (talk) 02:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) However, we do not know if the blade goes into the torso. In addition, Cang Du and BG9 have been taken back to be executed. In any case, we will keep the deceased category unless proven otherwise.